Vacaciones en el lago
by Andrea 14 de Cullen
Summary: One-shot. Bella ha terminado la secundaria con muy buenas notas, y por fin sus padres le dejar irse con sus amigos de viaje al lago. Allí se divertirán, descubrirán maravillosos lugares, y dos personas encontrarán el amor.


**Hola chicas! aquí teneis un pequeñísimo one-shot de bella y edward.**

**Espero que de lo poquito que hay, os guste :)**

**A leer!**

* * *

**-VACACIONES EN EL LAGO-**

**-CAPÍTULO 1-**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Tan absorta estaba en el libro de "El evangelio del mal", que no me di cuenta de que mi madre me llamaba a gritos para que fuera a hacer las maletas. Por fin había acabado 4º de la ESO con muy buenas notas y por fin mis padres me dejaron pasar la mitad de las vacaciones con mis amigos. ¡Oh, por cierto! Me llamo Bella, y esta es mi historia.

Empezaré con mi familia. Primero tenemos a mis padres, Charlotte y Peter.

Son muy buenos, pero muy exigentes. Mi madre, con su larga cabellera rubio platino y sus ojos grises, era como una amiga más. Era hiperactiva con respecto a las compras, pero también era muy amorosa y comprensiva. También está casada con Peter, mi padre, un cardiólogo prestigioso del condado de Washington, era mi ejemplo a seguir. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño con sus ojos verdes esmeralda.. Mi hermano Paul de tan solo cinco años, era muy cariñoso con todos pero casi siempre me hacía carantoñas raras. Y por último yo, que con mis largos dieciocho años (nótese el sarcasmo) aún no había decidido qué ser de mayor.

Soy un poco simple físicamente. Tengo el pelo largo por la cintura y castaño caoba, con ojos color gris oscuro. Soy alta y delgada con las curvas en su sitio.

- ¡Bella! ¿Tienes hechas las maletas? -gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya casi están! -contesté terminando de coger un par de pantalones y algunos bañadores y zapatos.

Media hora más tarde, estaban todos mis amigos, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Seth, Leah, Emily y Sam esperándome en los tres coches, mientras mi madre me repetía por 948501109 vez que me cuidara; en todos los sentidos.

Nos despedimos todos y partimos hacia la casa de Emily, justo al lado de un lago por el que nadie pasaba.

La casa en sí era I-M-P-R-S-I-O-N-A-N-T-E. No tenía palabras. Eso no era una casa, si no una mansión de color crema brillante y muy rural.

Nos instalamos todos en diferentes habitaciones para tener más intimidad y al terminar de desempaquetar las maletas, decidimos preparar una barbacoa en el jardín trasero, junto a la piscina en la que pasamos toda la tarde.

El día fue fantástico, pero no sólo ese.

Todos los días Emily nos enseñaba curiosidades y maravillas de alrededor, sitios llenos de magia y bellísimos , y por las noches veíamos películas de miedo con palomitas y chucherías.

Hoy, era mi último día aquí en la casa, por eso mis amigos y yo habíamos decidido pasar el día en el lago, contando chistes e historias.

Salí del agua ya que empezaba a hacer frío. Me tapé con la manta, y me senté al lado de Edward, mi amor secreto.

Él me abrazó por la espalda y me frotó los brazos para darme calor.

Pasaron los minutos, cuando se acercó más a mi y me susurró al oído:

- Te quiero Bella y no puedo estar si ti. Eres la personas más perfecta que nunca he conocido y de verdad, estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Me harías el favor de ser mi novia?

Ladeé mi cara hacia la izquierda, que era donde él había apoyado su cabeza, y sonriendo le contesté:

- Claro que sí. Llevo esperando este momento desde que te conocí, piolín. -utilicé su antiguo mote que le puse cuando éramos pequeños, ya que él siempre estaba manchándose de rotulador amarillo chillón.

Me di la vuelta y nos fundimos en un precioso beso.

Por fin le tenía.

Por fin tuve mis vacaciones.

Por fin, tuve aquello que siempre deseé.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Heyy! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Por cierto, la historia de "No te olvides de mi alma" está parada en el capi 6 ya que no se me ocurre que poner.. perdonarme si tardo un par de semanas en volver a publicar de esa historia :$**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


End file.
